1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of recreational vehicles, and more particularly to an inflatable recreational vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is replete with myriad and diverse inflatable recreational vehicles.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical inflatable vehicle that allows two passengers to be seated in spaced cockpits while facing each other.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved inflatable vehicle, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.